Guerra en 2030
by Mahanny
Summary: -Entonces, ¿se acabó? -le cuestionó Lily, mirándole a los ojos. Esa mirada era un interrogatorio en toda regla: no solo le estaba preguntando si se había acabado, sino también si lo habían hecho las pesadillas, el sonido de las bombas, los disparos al anochecer y el miedo. -Sí, Lily, se acabó.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: esta historia se me ocurrió al leer un libro llamado "El Tiempo Entre Costuras", por lo que la idea principal y algunas frases pertenecen a ese relato. En cuanto a los personajes, casi todos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como parte de la historia._

I.

Lily se asomó con cuidado tras la cortina de la ventana de su piso, en pleno centro de Londres. Las nubes rugieron con fuerza y la lluvia aumentaba su ritmo, empapando todo aquello que encontrara a su paso. Pero a la chica no le interesaba saber qué tiempo hacía en las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Su objetivo era claro: un hombre iba de un lado hacia otro constantemente en la calle en la que vivía, un policía del gobierno muggle que vigilaba el tránsito a pesar del horroroso tiempo que acompañaba sus paseos. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando creyó ver al hombre mirando hacia su ventana, e intentó disimular como si estuviera colocando bien las cortinas. Las cerró con sutileza y se apoyó en la pared, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

Eran tiempos nefastos para el mundo mágico. Corría el año 2030 y desde hacía dos la vida de todos aquellos que practicaban magia había dado un giro de 360 grados. Los rumores de la existencia de gente que tenía cualidades especiales comenzaron en la primavera de 2028, cuando un periodista alemán publicó en un periódico de ese mismo país un artículo en el que él mismo aseguraba que había muchos secretos escondidos tras la superficie y la piel de millones de personas, y que los países vivirían un gran cambio próximamente. A finales de julio del mismo año, se dio el chivatazo de que había un infiltrado en el Ministerio de Magia de Francia -un loco que llevaba años y años especulando sobre el mundo mágico, un fanático en toda regla-, y fue este el que ofreció múltiples entrevistas a periodistas de toda Europa, intercambiando información valiosísima por reconocimiento, fama, poder y dinero, antes de que el Ministerio se enterase y sin que los trabajadores de seguridad del mismo pudiesen hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fueron muchas las consecuencias de este revuelo: la gente no mágica se volvió temerosa al conocer la existencia de personas tan poderosas; otros lanzaron campañas de protesta contra ellas, pues no habían hecho nada para ayudar a los más necesitados con su magia; finalmente, los gobiernos o reinados de los países de Europa decidieron no comunicar sobre la situación más allá de sus fronteras, impidiendo así que los muggles de los demás continentes supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo esto con un motivo concreto: las fuerzas poderosas vieron el peligro inminente que estos "seres", como ellas los llamaban, podrían provocar en el funcionamiento de la vida de los muggles, que tan bien habían vivido hasta ahora. De esa manera, se aliaron y decidieron llevar a cabo una "caza de brujas" en toda regla y como las de antes, en tiempos remotos.

Todo había cambiado desde entonces. Muchos de los magos y las brujas que aún no habían sido capturados por la policía del gobierno muggle habían huido a otros países, aunque no con muchas esperanzas de que sus vidas fueran a cambiar. Otros sobrevivían como podían permaneciendo en sus países, escondiendo sus verdaderas identidades y fingiendo ser muggles. Y, finalmente, quedaban aquellos que se revelaban y luchaban por sus derechos y contra los gobiernos no mágicos para poder conservar su libertad y su forma de vida.

Hasta ahora Lily había fingido ser una muggle de lo más normal y corriente. A la gente que había conocido a partir del comienzo de la guerra, le había dicho que recientemente había llegado de Escocia y que se llamaba Laureen Craig. Había hecho amistad con varios muggles, especialmente con dos hermanos: April y Andrew Mawson, dos gemelos de su misma edad que trabajaban para una importante editorial como periodistas. Lily no se quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría si ambos se enteraran de su verdadera procedencia. Hacía un año que no veía a sus padres ni a James. Se habían llevado preso a este último a una cárcel de Noruega tras una manifestación revolucionaria, y Harry y Ginny habían decidido ir en su busca. La última vez que vio a Albus fue hace dos meses y medio en Regent's Park, pero no pudo ir a su encuentro al encontrarse con April y Andrew. Desconocía la situación de Rose y de Hugo. A sus amigas de Hogwarts, Mary y Diane, no las veía desde la boda de esta última.

Se sentía tremendamente sola y perdida en un ambiente desconocido para ella. Había escondido su varita bajo la losa del baño de su casa: un apartamento enorme en el que se notaba la ausencia y la presencia de tan solo una persona viviendo en él. La seguridad en las calles de Londres había aumentado considerablemente, y eran muchos los guardias que vigilaban cada esquina, cada parque y cada portón. Temía que fuera descubierta en cualquier momento, alguien fuera a su casa, le pidiera su documentación y sus papeles y al no tenerlos, se la llevaran presa como sospechosa a la comisaría de policía. Llevaba dos años conviviendo entre muggles pero aún no había conseguido una documentación y carnet de identidad nuevos con sus datos falsos. Sabía que había personas que se encargaban de ello, y que dichos encargos se llevaban a cabo en pubs de mala muerte a las tantas de la noche, al otro lado del río.

La casa de Lily se encontraba en la zona de Hyde Park. Vivía a dos calles del gran parque, frente a Grosvenor Square. Había sobrevivido hasta entonces con algo de dinero muggle que siempre habían guardado en casa, una mediana cantidad para cada miembro de la familia, en caso de que alguna vez ocurriera algo inesperado, y también gracias al trabajo que había encontrado hacía seis meses en un cadena de cafés muy extendida en la ciudad, Starbucks se llamaba. Echaba de menos su vida, su casa a las afueras de la ciudad y a su familia. La soledad embriagaba su casa, y también la nostalgia. La situación en Europa era grave y la guerra no parecía querer finalizar. Muchas casas de magos habían sido destrozadas, la explosión de las bombas era el sonido que acompañaba a las oscuras y tristes noches de Londres y las cárceles estaban llenas de individuos que habían sido descubiertos con sus varitas.

Sacó una fotografía escondida en el dobladillo de una falda en uno de los cajones del armario y la observó sonriendo y con una nostalgia evidente en el brillo de sus ojos. Ahí estaban Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Mary, Diane y ella, sonrientes en Hogsmeade, en el último año cursado por su hermano y su prima. Alguien llamó a la puerta y la fotografía se le resbaló de las manos. La recogió deprisa y tras esconderla, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó con cierto temor en su voz.  
-Peter, señorita Craig.

Lily dejó salir el oxígeno retenido en los pulmones con alivio y abrió la puerta. El portero le entregó un sobre con una carta en su interior. Ni sello, ni nombre ni ninguna indicación en su exterior. La abrió con cuidado y tan solo encontró un trozo de papel con algo escrito: _A las 5 de la tarde. Mañana, frente al British Museum. Ve sola. A. _Sintió cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón. ¿Trataba su hermano de ponerse en contacto con ella por fin?


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Lily salió de casa un día caluroso, un 9 de septiembre que parecía no querer despedirse del verano. Camisa blanca de tirantes, falda y medias negras, zapatos de tacón rojos. Un pañuelo le rodeaba la cabeza y las gafas de sol la protegían del mismo. No podía creer que el tiempo hubiera cambiado tanto de un día para otro. Desde la parada de metro de Bond Street, llegó hasta la estación de Tottenham Court Road. Se dirigió aprisa al museo mirando el reloj. Todavía eran las 5 menos 10, así que llegaría a tiempo sin duda. Esperó en la entrada que daba a la calle, mirando el reloj de vez en cuando y observando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, los turistas destacaban por su ausencia, ya que debido a la guerra no se podían cruzar las fronteras del país. Al museo entraban británicos de categoría, personas elegantes y adineradas que podían permitirse hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas y su tiempo libre.

Las 5 por fin. Lily miró de reojo hacia alrededor, pero Albus no andaba por allí. Es más, la calle se había quedado solitaria y no se escuchaban los pasos de nadie. Excepto de un hombre con gabardina que salía en ese momento del museo. Lily lo miró con un poco de incertidumbre, y entonces se dio cuenta de que aceleraba el paso hacia ella y llevaba su mano hacia su espalda. Pero no era Albus ni nadie que conociera. La chica comenzó a correr cuando escuchó un disparo y vio cómo una bala casi la alcanzaba. Se quitó los tacones y corrió sin mirar atrás hacia una de las calles principales de la ciudad, donde paró a un taxi, casi siendo atropellada por el mismo. Se subió y le dio indicaciones al taxista para que se marchara de allí cuanto antes. Sentía cómo el estómago le daba vueltas y sus ganas de devolver incrementaban a cada respiro. Miró por el cristal trasero del coche y vio cómo el hombre con gabardina la buscaba con la mirada. Se agachó hasta que cambiaron de calle y por fin pudo relajarse. El taxista la miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor con curiosidad, pero Lily no tenía fuerzas ni para disimular o inventarse una historia estúpida.

Tras darle unas indicaciones, dejó a la chica junto al Big Ben, a un lado del Támesis. Se apoyó en una de las barandillas de hierro y observó cómo el sol comenzaba a esconderse entre las nubes para dar paso a una noche estrellada y calurosa, por muy extraño que pareciese en aquella ciudad. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y como un acto reflejo se llevó el dorso de la mano al rostro para secarla. Vio cómo unos soldados corrían y pasaban por su lado sin siquiera prestarle atención. En realidad, sabía que actuar así era la mejor forma para aparentar normalidad. Solo los muggles paseaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, mientras que muchos magos estaban escondidos y huían. Los soldados desaparecieron de su vista y, justo en ese momento, notó cómo alguien la agarraba por la espalda y le tapaba la boca con la mano. Lily intentó zafarse de aquellos brazos fuertes, pero fue imposible. El hombre que la sujetaba la arrastró hasta una de las estaciones de metro y, después de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos, abrió una puerta y la empujó hacia un pasadizo inutilizado. Caminaron durante cinco minutos y su raptor abrió otra puerta que daba a una amplia sala iluminada con una tenue luz. Había un sofá y un televisor encendido, una mesa con platos y restos de comida, y un pasillo que daría hacia otros lugares de esa especie de buhardilla escondida. El hombre la soltó y Lily se quitó las gafas de sol para comprobar su identidad. No pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos.

-No lo puedo creer... ¿Eres... eres tú? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
-Claro que soy yo, Lils -contestó el hombre sonriendo, quitándose el sombrero y dejando al descubierto un pelo color turquesa muy extravagante.

Lily se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza. Teddy Lupin tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, quizá con el rostro un poco más cansado, pero con la misma fuerza y vitalidad en los ojos. El chico alzó la cabeza agarrándola por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Te he estado vigilando estos últimos días, cuando te vi un día pasear con dos chicos en Leicester Square. No sabes lo difícil que me has puesto contactar contigo.  
-¿Has sido tú el de la nota, entonces? -preguntó la chica.  
-¿Nota? -preguntó Teddy, y soltó una carcajada.- Ojalá fuera todo tan simple como mandar una nota, Lily. No he podido entrar al edificio en donde vives ni una sola vez, tu calle está plagada de policías y guardias de seguridad.  
-Ya veo. Y... ¿vives aquí? ¿Cómo es que no te han pillado?  
-La entrada solo está permitida a gente como nosotros. Ningún muggle puede ver la puerta en el medio de una de las grandes paredes blancas del metro.

Lily observó la estancia con curiosidad. Todo era muy simple, nada de fotografías ni de objetos que pudiesen desvelar información importante, siempre por si acaso.

-¿Y Victoire? -preguntó la chica al notar que no había presencia femenina alguna. Teddy se encogió de hombros.  
-Se marchó a Francia. Allí hay algunos diplomáticos que todavía están dispuestos a realizar acuerdos con nosotros y que están tratando de convencer a los demás muggles de que no somos una amenaza y de que podemos encontrar una solución a todo esto.  
-¿Cuándo se fue?  
-El año pasado. No soportaba más la situación de estar lejos de su familia y cogió un avión privado en cuanto pudo.

Lily pudo notar el tono amargo en la voz de Teddy. Victorie y él habían estado tan unidos que le era raro ver a uno sin la compañía del otro.

-Lo siento de veras, Teddy.  
-Tranquila, las circunstancias en las que vivimos son difíciles y Victoire necesitaba estar con los suyos, y yo no podía irme mientras aquí siguieran los míos. Tus padres me pidieron que me quedara y te echara un ojo. A ti y a Albus.  
-¿Has sabido algo de Albus? -preguntó la chica sentándose en el sofá mientras Teddy le servía té.  
-No mucho. Lo veo de vez en cuando en ciertas ocasiones, cuando nos encontramos por casualidad en alguna fiesta en la que nos infiltramos para conseguir algo de información. Pero digamos que él... últimamente está algo más ocupado y tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Es una pena que no te hayas enterado, Lily. Y peor aún que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de saber que eres tía, y de que tienes una sobrina encantadora que se llama Helena.

La chica no pudo llevarse la taza de té a la boca de la impresión. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar y de maldecir la situación de Europa.

-Así que al final Mary y él... -comenzó la pelirroja.  
-Así es. Albus fue a buscarla en cuanto comenzó la guerra a Oxford y los dos se vinieron para acá. Mary dio a luz al comienzo el verano, en junio. Es una niña preciosa.  
-¿Has podido verla?  
-Solo una vez. Albus al principio iba de aquí para allá mientras Mary estaba embarazada. Cuando la pequeña nació decidió dejar de corretear y cuidar de las dos.  
-¿Dónde viven? Necesito que me lo digas, Teddy. Necesito verles.  
-No lo sé, Lils, no puedo ayudarte. La última vez que los vi fue en su casa, sí, pero me dijeron que tenían pensado mudarse a otro apartamento debido al incremento de vigilancia en la zona donde residían.

Su hermano y su mejor amiga habían tenido una hija y ella se había convertido en tía sin haber recibido ni una noticia. Helena sería una niña preciosa bien de ojos verdes u ojos azules, y tendría ya tres meses de vida.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Sabes algo de Rose o de Hugo? ¿Y de Diane?  
-Te sorprenderá escuchar esto pero Hugo salió del país y se fue a América. Tiene unos contactos importantes allí y va a tratar de pedir ayuda para Europa. A Diane, la última vez que la vi fue en su boda con Daniel, igual que tú. A Rose la vi hace poco, hará un mes y medio, estaba comprando en un supermercado y cuando salió me la topé de cara. Ambos queríamos saludarnos, y pude notar cómo se emocionaba, y por ello tuve que esquivarla y acelerar el paso, y así alejarme de ella. De lo contrario habría sido sospechoso. Cuando me giré vi cómo se subía al coche que conducía un chico, pero nada más.

Le reconfortaba saber algo de sus más allegados, aunque no pudiera verles. Además, haberse reencontrado con Teddy la había animado un poco. Era agradable disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que la conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Dejó la taza sobre la mesita y se puso de pie. Paseó por la estancia, notando el dolor de sus pies y las heridas que se habría hecho al correr descalza por la calle.

-Vente a mi casa, Teddy. Esto está tan oscuro y solitario...  
-Eso no es problema para mí -dijo con una sonrisa el chico-. Estoy bien aquí, de verdad. En realidad paso poco tiempo entre estas cuatro paredes. La mayor parte de él estoy rondando por las calles, enterándome de lo que ocurre y de lo que se nos viene encima. Te invitaría a que te trasladaras tú aquí, pero sería ponernos en peligro a ambos, Lily. Los de nuestra clase, cuanto más estemos separados por la distancia, mejor.

A pesar de la insistencia de Teddy, la chica no podía compartir su opinión. Ella no soportaba estar tan solo y lejos de su familia, sin saber nada de los suyos durante tanto tiempo. Pero sabía que, en realidad, la situación lo requería y el chico tenía razón.

-La verdad es que no solo te he hecho venir hasta aquí para verte y ponernos al día.

El chico se levantó y apagó el televisor. Cogió entonces un libro de la estantería y lo abrió por una de sus páginas. Le tendió un sobre que hasta entonces había estado guardado en la novela policíaca.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, abriendo el sobre.  
-Instrucciones. Antes de que las leas, te haré un breve resumen de la situación: conoces la situación actual de Europa y de nosotros, la gente mágica. Las cárceles están llenas a rebosar, la seguridad aumenta cada día más y todo empeora, en todos los sentidos. He oído que te haces llamar Laureen Craig. Aquí tienes tu nueva documentación -Lily cogió un carnet de identidad, papeles y un pasaporte con su nombre inventado-. Ya sabes que los peces gordos del Ministerio de Magia, al menos muchos de ellos, se dieron a la fuga o se aliaron con los muggles para que no los metieran a la cárcel o hiciera algo peor con ellos, ya me entiendes. Pero aún queda gente del ministerio, gente trabajadora y leal de verdad, que está dispuesta a luchar por nuestra causa. El ministerio cerró, ya lo sabes, pero ahora esas personas trabajan por su cuenta. David Walton, el auror, ha creado una red de colaboradores clandestinos en toda Europa, con agentes especiales en cada país que se encargan de infiltrarse entre los muggles más importantes de cada gobierno para sonsacar información y poder así velar por nuestros propios intereses.  
-¿Me estás hablando de espionaje? -le preguntó la chica, aturdida.  
-Así es. Digamos que en cada ciudad hay un reducido número de espías o agentes, como quieras llamarlos, que se encargan de realizar trabajos para este Servicio Secreto Mágico. Yo mismo soy uno de ellos.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta. Así que de eso se trataba todo, por eso vivía en aquel cuartel, en la parada de metro más cercana a las Casas del Parlamento británico.

-Normalmente los agentes no se conocen entre sí. Walton nos manda instrucciones a cada uno por separado para que evitemos el contacto con los demás y evadir las sospechas por los muggles. Te presento a Matthew Murphy, nacido en Dublín, hijo de unos importantes empresarios encargados de una marca de coches muy patentada en el mundo y en Irlanda. Gracias a esta identidad y reputación, consigo establecer relaciones con personas muy importantes del mundo de los negocios en este país.  
-¿Cuántos agentes hay en Londres?  
-No sabría decírtelo con seguridad... pero creo que diez. Albus era uno de ellos, pero ha tenido que retirarse debido al nacimiento de Helena. Rose figura entre otra de mis sospechosas, pero no estoy totalmente seguro. Hugo... digamos que posiblemente también lo sea, pero lo han mandado a América con una misión bastante especial.

Lily no se podía creer que hasta ese momento no se hubiera enterado de nada.

-James era uno de los grandes, pero desgraciadamente descubrieron su identidad y se lo llevaron preso, pero eso ya lo sabes.

La chica tragó saliva, se sentía muy confundida. Y ella hasta ahora había trabajado en un café, le dieron ganas de echarse a reír.

-¿Y qué queréis de mí?  
-¿Acaso no está claro?

Entonces lo comprendió todo. Querían que se uniera a la red clandestina de colaboradores, querían que ejerciera de espía o agente para infiltrarse en la sociedad de personas importantes del mundo muggle, querían que sonsacara información que pudiera ayudar a su situación.

-Pero... Teddy, no puedo hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres cambiar el curso de la guerra?  
-¿¡Cambiar el curso de la guerra!? -exclamó la chica, sentándose en el brazo del sofá.- No digas tonterías, Teddy, no creo que esté en nuestro poder cambiar el curso de la guerra.  
-No, pero sí está en nuestras manos cambiar algo de lo que está sucediendo, luchar por nuestros derechos y por nuestras familias, intentar establecer acuerdos con los muggles para que todo esto se solucione cuanto antes.  
-Tengo amigos muggles, me sentiría fatal si tuviera que mentirles, o si tuviera que hacer daño a alguien...  
-No te hablo de todos los muggles, Lily. Hay un grupo de poderosos que están utilizando tiranía y dictadura para llevar a cabo sus gestiones, para controlar a los demás muggles que sí quieren realizar acuerdos de paz. Es con esos con los que trabajamos. Pero nosotros no tiramos bombas, ni disparamos a gente por la espalda. Y en cuanto a lo de mentir a tus amigos, ¿acaso no lo has hecho ya? O dime, ¿les has dicho de dónde provienes?

La chica se quedó callada entonces y evitó la mirada de su amigo. Más que sus palabras, lo que le dolía era sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué harían April y Andrew si se enteraran de que era una bruja? ¿La delatarían? No sabía qué pensar.

-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó, masajeándose la cabeza. Teddy sonrió antes de responder-.  
-Vamos, Lily, no te hagas la tonta. Eres una luchadora nata, eres una mujer fuerte y habrías cambiado muchas cosas de no ser por el comienzo de la guerra. Eras tú y tus ganas de establecer la diferencia, de querer siempre vivir en un mundo mejor. Todas tus notas académicas, las labores que hiciste durante tus estudios... Todo eso no ha pasado desapercibido en la oficina del Servicio Secreto Mágico. Creen que eres una candidata excelente para este trabajo, no te negaré que algunos de ellos albergan sus dudas y que no saben si pueden confiar en una mujer tan joven como lo eres tú, pero quieren darte la oportunidad de hacerlo, y también ellos quieren dársela.  
-Te equivocas en muchas cosas. Ya no soy tan fuerte como antes, al contrario, me he convertido en una persona débil y atemorizada por todo. Me da miedo salir a la calle e incluso mirar por la ventana. Tengo escondida mi varita bajo una losa de mi casa y ni siquiera me atrevo a usarla en casa cuando estoy sola. Voy llorando por los rincones todo el tiempo, echando de menos a mi familia y a mis amigos. ¡Me gano la vida en un café trabajando de lunes a viernes todas las mañanas, por Merlín! No creo que sean la persona que necesitan en ese Servicio o como se llame, ni la que buscan.  
-Lily, tú misma lo has dicho. Echas de menos a tu familia y a tus amigos, echas de menos cómo era todo antes. Si tanto lo echas de menos, ¿a qué estás esperando para luchar por recuperarlo?

Teddy la miró directamente a los ojos, con fiereza. Lily se acobardó ante su mirada y notó cómo le tembló el labio y las piernas. Sentía que de un momento iba a echarse a llorar.

-Nadie va a hacerlo por ti, Lily, ni por nosotros. O luchas por tu vida, o nadie más lo hará. Piensa en Harry y en Ginny, en James y en Albus, han hecho todo lo que está en sus manos para ayudar al Ministerio de Magia, ¿vas a ser tú menos? ¡Eres una Potter!  
-¡Estoy totalmente sola! No puedo hacer esto sola...  
-Claro que puedes, ¡no digas tonterías! No te acobardes antes de comenzar. Demuestra que eres la mujer luchadora que has sido siempre. ¡Lucha por lo tuyo!

Lily tragó saliva mientras observaba cómo Teddy encendía el fuego de la chimenea con la varita.

-En ese sobre están las instrucciones en caso de que aceptes mi propuesta, Lily. Walton no ha podido hacértelo llegar porque este último mes la seguridad en tu zona se ha incrementado considerablemente, por eso me lo han pedido a mí. Si aceptas, si decides que quieres hacer algo y ayudar, lee las instrucciones y síguelas. Sé que tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos, pero tener miedo no es una excusa suficiente para quedarte quieto y no hacer nada. Solo piénsalo, por favor.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y tras despedirse con un fuerte abrazo de Teddy, se marchó. Cogió el metro hacia la parada más cercana a su casa, y en el trayecto no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en las últimas palabras de Teddy en su encuentro: _Cuídate, Lils. No sé cuándo será la próxima vez que nos veamos, a decir verdad. Así que cuídate y no te lo pienses dos veces si te ves amenazada por alguien sospechoso. Si alguien te persigue, corre._


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Había pasado una semana y el sobre se había convertido en ceniza tras quemarlo con una cerilla, pero la carta de dentro, esas instrucciones, seguía encima de su mesita de noche. El sonido del timbre la despertó de su ensimismamiento. Guardó corriendo la nota en un cajón y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No trabajáis?  
-Hoy nos han dado el día libre -dijo Andrew, sirviendo café, mientras April lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.- Ha habido algún problema en la editorial, alguna revuelta de esa gente.

Lily sabía que con "esa gente" Andrew quería decir la gente como ella, la gente que sabía utilizar una varita, lanzar hechizos y hacer magia. El chico no era mala gente, pero Lily pensaba que esos prejuicios eran a causa de miedo por la situación que envolvía al país. La verdad es que descubrir que existe en el mundo gente con esas cualidades debió sorprender a todos los muggles de una forma inhumana.

-A mí todo esto me parece horrible. Paul Bloom ni siquiera ha concedido la oportunidad a esa gente de explicarse o de negociar, o de llegar a un acuerdo unánime y bueno para todos. -dijo April.

Lily sabía, gracias a los gemelos, que Paul Bloom era el ministro del país, el que estaba a favor de la destrucción de la gente como ella.

-Esa gente podía matarnos antes de que nosotros pestañeemos, April.  
-Quizá no todos sean malos, Andrew. Supongo que es como todo, nosotros vivimos con gente mala y con gente buena. Los terroristas, por ejemplo, son personas normales y sin embargo se dedican a matar gente. ¿Qué nos diferencia a nosotros de ellos si ponemos bombas en las casas de esa gente que tiene "poderes", por decirlo de algún modo?  
-No sé, Laureen. Yo hoy en día no me fío de nadie. Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿qué tal en el trabajo? -le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.  
-Como siempre, la verdad. Aburrido.

Los chicos se marcharon algo tarde. Lily se dio un baño de agua caliente para relajarse y notó cómo los músculos dejaban de agarrotarse poco a poco. Tras ponerse el pijama, se sentó delante del televisor y le dio a un botón del mando al azar. Noticias, imágenes de casas que explotaban, de trenes destruidos, de gente encarcelada y pasando hambre. Paul Bloom de repente aparecía, dando la mano a altos cargos de otros países, sonriendo posando para fotografías que saldrían en primera plana al día siguiente, dando discursos a las masas advirtiendo del peligro de la gente mágica. Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, con bigote y ojos oscuros, pelo negro engominado y peinado para atrás. Sintió repugnancia y apagó la televisión. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche de su cuarto, abrió el cajón con fuerza y cogió la nota...

_Querida señorita Potter:_

_Si usted está leyendo esta nota es porque está considerando la misión que le proponemos. El Servicio Secreto Mágico de Gran Bretaña ha pensado que usted podría ser una excelente candidata para la labor que llevamos a cabo en nuestra institución. Como ya le habrán dicho, nuestro sistema se encarga de reclutar a personas que estén dispuestas a ayudarnos en esta situación tan desagradable que estamos viviendo actualmente. Son muchas las personas que quieren colaborar, pero está claro que necesitamos a las más responsables, entregadas y eficientes del entorno. Esta misión es de alto riesgo y supondría un constante peligro para usted, por lo que es importante y necesario que lo piense y medite bien. Esta labor no es un juego y es muy importante para todos nosotros. Si quiere obtener más información, le ruego que asista el último sábado de septiembre al conocido restaurante Alain Ducasse, el cual se encuentra muy cerca de su vivienda. La espero a las 9 y media de la noche para cenar._

_Un cordial saludo,  
David Walton_

Le habría gustado pedirle consejo a Mary o a Diane. Le habría gustado comentarle la situación a sus padres y a sus hermanos, pero en realidad conocía de sobra lo que le habrían contestado, y habrían sido las mismas palabras que Teddy le había dicho. A James ni habría hecho falta preguntarle, si estaba en la cárcel era porque él lucharía siempre por sí mismo. Albus se había retirado para estar con Mary y cuidar de su recién nacida. ¿Con quién se quedaría la pequeña si los encarcelaban a ambos? Harry y Ginny le habrían aconsejado que hiciera caso a su corazón y que hiciera lo más correcto para ella. Mary le habría dicho con una sonrisa que viviera aquella aventura, quizá Diane habría sido la que más se hubiera opuesto a aquella absurda y loca idea. Parecía que aceptar la propuesta habría sido la opción de la mayoría.

El 28 de septiembre, a las 9 y cuarto de la noche, Lily entró al Alain Ducasse con un traje de color verde fabuloso. A ella siempre le había gustado la moda y en ocasiones se confeccionaba ella sus propios diseños y trajes. No sabía si llevar uno hecho de sus propias manos habría sido una buena decisión para aquella noche, pero Walton comprobaría que era una chica emprendedora. Recordó que ella misma le había diseñado a Diane el vestido de novia. La chica había estado deslumbrante aquel día tan especial. Una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en su rostro, pero esta vez no le brillaron los ojos y tampoco lloró.

-Buenas noches. Soy la señorita Laureen Craig. -le dijo a uno de los camareros.  
-Por aquí, por favor.

A Lily el chico se le antojó familiar. Le recordaba de algún lugar en especial pero no se acordaba cuál. El camarero la guió hasta una pequeña salita apartada del gran comedor, donde se encontraban tan solo unas diez mesas en las que cenaba gente que hablaba en voz muy baja. David Walton la esperaba de pie en una de las mesas.

-Buenas noches, señorita Craig, siéntese, por favor. -le indicó el hombre mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano a modo de saludo. Lily siguió sus instrucciones y se sentó mientras Walton la imitaba. Tras pedir y después de que el camarero se marchara con el pedido, Lily tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que la estaba evaluando con la mirada, quizá replanteándose si haberla reclutado a ella habría sido una buena decisión o no. -Me alegro de que haya aceptado nuestra petición. He oído hablar de que trabaja en una cafetería.

Lily no sabía qué tenía de importancia aquel dato tan irrelevante. Lo observó mientras el hombre rubio, de unos cincuenta y tantos años, se encendía un cigarrillo como cualquier muggle. Al cabo de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza, confirmando lo que él le había dicho.

-Me temo que va a tener que dejarlo. Me han contado también personas allegadas a usted que realiza sus propios diseños de moda, algo que se considera de alto standing y nivel entre las mujeres con mejor "reputación" de Londres, ¿comprende? Con la guerra muchas modistas y diseñadoras de moda, esas mujeres que confeccionaban las prendas que se llevaban, decidieron huir a otros países, sobre todo fuera de Europa. Como usted sabe ejercer dicha labor, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el medio que utilizará para recolectar información y datos importantes de los altos cargos muggles será un taller de alta costura. Usted confeccionará y diseñara prendas de ropa, para ello deberá informarse con anterioridad cómo visten las mujeres muggles, y deberá aprender a coser a mano y con la máquina de coser. Sobre todo deberá diseñar vestidos para las recepciones, cenas y fiestas que se realizan. No se preocupe, solo tendrá que aprender los conocimientos básicos muggles, para cuando tenga que realizar las pruebas de ropa en su taller con sus clientas, pero en el resto de ocasiones, en su tiempo libre y privado, podrá terminar el trabajo con lo que usted y yo ya sabemos.

Walton se refería a la varita mágica, por supuesto. Sin embargo, contaba con la ventaja de que ya sabía coser a mano. Era algo que había aprendido desde pequeña, una de las pocas cosas que le llamaban la atención del mundo muggle.

-De esa manera, tendrá que atraer a todas las mujeres de los altos cargos del gobierno británico muggle e incluso convertirse en una amiga para ellas, ¿me sigue? Así podrá conseguir información esencial para nosotros. Cada viernes a las 11 y media de la noche nos enviará un mensaje encriptado con la información obtenida en toda la semana.  
-¿Cómo lo haré?  
-Muy sencillo. Su casa dispone de chimenea, ¿no es cierto? Coja su varita y colóquela en su garganta, después vaya repitiendo todo lo que haya oído. Cuando haya terminado, haga un leve movimiento con ella dirigiéndose hacia el fuego encendido de la chimenea. El mensaje grabado se convertirá en un hechizo que se convertirá en cenizas debido al calor, y esas cenizas llegarán hasta la chimenea de nuestras oficinas. Es un sistema que hemos desarrollado hace poco para este tipo de misión. También deberá escribir en un cuaderno -Walton sacó dicho objeto de su maletín y lo colocó sobre la mesa- toda la información. Es un cuaderno con cualidades especiales, escriba con cualquier bolígrafo y a los pocos segundos la tinta desaparecerá. Nosotros podremos desencriptar los mensajes, por supuesto, también en nuestras oficinas. Deberá llevar un cuaderno cada dos semanas a la biblioteca de Londres. Se dirigirá al departamento de Arte y lo colocará en la sección 564AII, entre dos tomos de enciclopedia. Dará una vuelta por la estancia para no levantar sospechas y después de un paseo de quince minutos, podrá salir de allí. A lo largo de esta semana comenzarán a llegarle a su casa las cajas con todo el material necesario para el taller: maniquíes, telas, máquinas de coser, herramientas necesarias... Y también una caja con decenas de este tipo de cuadernos.  
-¿A mi casa? Pero, ¿dónde voy a poner el taller?  
-En su casa, claro.

Lily no replicó, pero no comprendía muy bien cómo iba a poder cambiar de sitio todos los muebles de su apartamento. Walton pareció intuir sus pensamientos.

-No se preocupe. Los hombres encargados de transportar todo el material realizarán la labor necesaria en su apartamento, siempre bajo la atención y el consentimiento de usted. Como ya le he dicho, deberá establecer relaciones con personas importantes y gracias a estas podrá alcanzar objetivos más... relevantes. Su primer objetivo es este. -Walton sacó un sobre del maletín y lo colocó sobre el mantel, tal y como había hecho con el cuaderno. Lily lo abrió y observó su interior sin sacar el contenido. Se trataba de varias fotografías y una ficha con numerosos datos. -Elizabeth Bloom, esposa del ministro británico muggle. En la ficha encontrará los nombres de muchas de las amigas de Bloom, a quienes deberá de atraer hasta su taller. Una vez que las convenza a ellas y sean clientes habituales, será pan comido que corran la voz y le hablen a Bloom sobre usted, una de las mejores modistas de todo Londres. Bloom irá a su taller, y usted tendrá que ganarse su confianza y convertirse en una de sus mejores amigas, cueste lo que cueste. Así tendrá la oportunidad de que la invite a fiestas importantes y convites en los que se reúnan muchos de los ministros muggles, con el fin de que le presente al señor Bloom.  
-¿Voy a tener que establecer relación directa con el ministro? -preguntó Lily.  
-No se adelante, señorita Craig, todo a su debido tiempo. De momento su objetivo es la señora Bloom.

Lily se guardó el cuaderno y el sobre en el bolso. Las copas de champagne ya estaban vacías y era poca comida la que quedaba en los platos.

-Por último, ser parte de este Servicio requiere una serie de pautas y exigencias si no quiere que las consecuencias sean desagradables.  
-¿Cuáles son?  
-Primero: no deberá intentar ponerse en contacto con ninguna persona no muggle, ni siquiera de su familia.- Lily abrió la poca para replicar, muy indignada, pero Walton continuó.- Segundo: solo podrá ser vista en público con gente muggle, nada más. Tercero: en caso de alguna emergencia, vendrá los sábados por la mañana a este restaurante a desayunar y pedirá reserva en esta mesa. Yo desayuno aquí todas las mañanas, por lo que podrá aclararme cualquier situación que crea sospechosa o de suma importancia. Cuarto: tendrá que seguir las instrucciones que le enviemos sobre el funcionamiento del taller, como fiestas privadas, desfiles para los altos cargos y otro tipo de eventos que deberá realizar. Quinto: no podrá viajar mientras trabaje con nosotros a menos que seamos nosotros los que le exijamos que lo haga con motivo de alguna misión importante. Y sexto y último: deberá cumplir todas nuestras reglas, sin excepción. Supongo que es consciente del riesgo al que se está sometiendo y lo peligrosa que es esta labor. Si cometiera alguna locura, no solo se pondría usted en peligro, sino que arriesgaría toda nuestra labor, ¿comprende?

Sí, lo comprendía. Walton se lo había dejado más que claro.

-De vez en cuando recibirá algún aviso. Mandaremos a alguno de nuestros corresponsales para que le haga llegar la información de nuestros próximos encuentros para poder entregarle la información necesaria de los nuevos objetivos que deba alcanzar. Los encuentros siempre serán aquí, por la noche. ¿Lo ha comprendido todo? -Lily asintió con la cabeza.- Estupendo. -Walton se puso de pie, se abrochó el botón de la chaqueta del traje y cerró su maletín. Lily lo imitó y se puso en pie.- Le recomiendo que comience a echarle un vistazo a las fotografías de la señora Bloom para ver cuál es su estilo y poder así comenzar cuanto antes. Desde este momento deja de ser Lilian Luna Potter para hacerse llamar Laureen Craig, la afamada modista que viene de Edimburgo para pisar fuerte en Londres. Ha sido un placer, señorita Craig.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

En menos de una semana, su gran apartamento había sido remodelado de arriba abajo. Dividieron la casa en dos partes: las primeras habitaciones conformaban el gran taller de costura; las segundas eran el hogar privado de Lily. Nada más entrar había un gran pasillo con importantes cuadros con dibujos de lo que serían algunos de sus modelos. El final de este daba lugar a una puerta y a un gran arco en la pared de la derecha que daba paso al salón, con sofás de cuero y mesitas con revistas. Allí darían lugar los encuentros con las clientas. En otra habitación se encontraba el cuarto de pruebas, donde las mujeres se probarían sus encargos. Y, finalmente, dos cuartos restantes: el de la costura, donde se producían los vestidos; y el cuarto de secado. Lily sabía que tendría que buscar chicas muggles que supieran coser para que la ayudaran, en caso de que las clientas fueran numerosas. En cuanto a la otra puerta del pasillo, daba lugar a otra pequeña sala de estar, al comedor, a la cocina, a un pequeño almacén, a su habitación y al baño. Ahí es donde se refugiaría.

En el almacén guardaba las cajas que contenían las telas, los materiales, y los cuadernos. Los sobres prefería guardarlos en un cajón de su armario. La varita seguía bajo la losa del baño.

Pasaron dos semanas, y poco fue lo que tuvo que hacer aparte de pasear por la calle con tranquilidad. Tener documentación muggle hacía que pudiese respirar sin temor, caminar por las calles de Londres sin tener que mirar hacia atrás constantemente para comprobar si alguien la seguía. Tampoco podía olvidarse del hombre de la gabardina del museo Británico. Estaba claro que había gente que sospechaba de ella y tenía que ser precavida.

Una noche que April y Andrew fueron a cenar a su casa, ambos quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de su amiga. Le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas sobre la costura, el taller y su antiguo trabajo, e incluso April le hizo varios encargos al ver sus modelos. Tuvo que contratar a dos chicas tres años menor que ella para que le ayudaran con el taller. Una mañana de octubre llegó la primera clienta: Alice Fox, una de las amigas de Elizabeth Bloom. Y todo gracias a Andrew. La señora Fox le había concedido una vez una entrevista a su amigo y mantuvieron el contacto, por lo que este le hizo el favor de hablarle genial del taller de costura de Lily. Le hizo varios encargos: dos camisones de seda, un traje de chaqueta azul marino y dos vestidos de noche. La clienta quedó muy satisfecha con todo, y Lily había tenido la oportunidad de sonsacarle información mientras medía el cuello, el contorno de pecho y la cintura. El próximo sábado había una recepción importante en la ciudad a la que asistirían importantes cargos no solo de Gran Bretaña, sino también de otros países de Europa como Alemania, Italia, Polonia y Suecia.

Alice Fox les habló a todas sus amigas del nuevo taller de costura cerca de Hyde Park y de la afamada modista que lo llevaba. Sus amigas se interesaron más aún al observar el vestido de gala de la mujer, y comenzó a correr la voz de que Laureen Craig tenía una de las mentes y las mejores manos de todo Londres. Más clientas comenzaron a llegar al taller, y el trabajo de Lily se multiplicaba cada vez más. Era un alivio poder utilizar la magia cuando estaba sola para realizar los encargos. Noviembre llegó y con ello el frío hacía mella. Lily estaba a punto de cerrar la tarde de un viernes cuando se produjo el milagro. Elizabeth Bloom estaba allí para hacerle un gran encargo.

-Disculpe venir tan tarde y sin avisar señorita...  
-Craig -finalizó Lily.  
-Craig. He oído hablar maravillas de usted y tengo una emergencia. No sabía a quién acudir, mi modista dejó de trabajar hace unos meses por la situación que estamos viviendo y me han dicho que usted tiene unos diseños preciosos.  
-Dígame qué ocurre y veré cómo puedo ayudarla.  
-Bueno... Este fin de semana tengo una importante cena. Vienen algunos ministros noruegos y debo estar a la altura. ¿Me podría hacer un vestido de gala a tiempo para este domingo?  
-Estoy segura de que sí. Eche un vistazo a esta revista y dígame qué modelo le gusta más.

La señora Bloom se tomó un tiempo para ojear los modelos y elegir uno. Lily le tomó las medidas y después de todo el ajetreo le invitó a un té. Ambas tomaron también algunas pastas mientras charlaban en el salón.

-¿Y cuándo abrió usted este taller? -le preguntó la mujer.  
-No hace mucho, la verdad, hace dos meses más o menos. Siempre me ha gustado coser y decidí abrirlo por el cierre de tantos talleres. Nuestra situación está dejando al país en añicos.  
-Cómo no va a dejarlo de esa manera con la gentuza que vive en nuestro país... Esa gente tan rara y extravagante que utiliza un palo para hacer magia... Nunca habría imaginado que todas esas cantinelas eran ciertas y no cuentos de fantasía. Suponen un gran peligro para nuestra sociedad, sin duda. A saber de lo que son capaces esos salvajes...

Lily la miró mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de echarla de su casa, pero se contuvo. Hasta ahora había estado dudando de si había hecho bien en aceptar el trabajo, pero aquella conversación la sacó de dudas. Era imposible negociar con gente como Elizabeth Bloom, y si ella era así, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería su marido.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerle este tremendo favor? -le preguntó poniéndose en pie y abrochándose el abrigo.  
-No se preocupe, para mí no ha sido ninguna molestia. Venga cuando quiera, las puertas de este taller están abiertas para usted de par en par.  
-Muchísimas gracias señorita Craig. El domingo por la mañana mandaré a alguien para que recoja el vestido.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y la acompañó hasta la puerta. La señora Bloom iba a cruzar la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco. Lily tragó saliva, preguntándose si habría hecho algo mal.

-Ya sé cómo devolverle el favor. Venga a la fiesta y a la cena. Estoy segura de que encontrará a gente muy interesante a la que hablarle de su taller, y también asistirán caballeros muy galantes.  
-Señora, le agradezco muchísimo la invitación, pero...  
-Nada de "peros". Le enviaré mañana la invitación en papel, es lo menos que puedo hacer. La espero el domingo. Buenas noches.

Lily cerró la puerta tras ella y relajó los hombros. Todo había salido a pedir de boca, y su primer gran objetivo había tenido un gran éxito. Walton se quedaría con la boca abierta cuando supiera que había conseguido que le invitaran a una fiesta tan importante.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

El domingo llegó con prisa. La señora Bloom había mandado uno de sus coches a la vivienda de Lily para que la recogieran y la trasladaran al Palacio de Kew, cerca de Richmond. Se había acostumbrado tanto a mentir, que ni siquiera estaba nerviosa por aquel acontecimiento. Le era normal ya codearse con los muggles más poderosos y aquella noche tenía un nuevo objetivo. Un objetivo que le había sido explicado la tarde del pasado sábado por David Walton.

-Actúe con normalidad. Acepte las bebidas que le ofrezcan los camareros de vez en cuando y únase a las conversaciones de la gente. Cuando lo vea oportuno, reúnase con la señora Bloom. Ella misma le presentará a sus amistades y a sus personas más allegadas. Pero debe hacer todo lo posible para que le presente a una persona en especial.  
-¿Quién?  
-Su marido, por supuesto. La señora Bloom solo era un medio para llegar a él, como ya le dije.  
-Y una vez que le conozca, ¿qué debo hacer?  
-Nada. Compórtese como es usted en realidad, sin tapaderas ni engaños. Sea usted misma pero simplemente con la identidad nueva que le hemos dado, ¿comprende?

El cochero abrió la puerta y le tendió una mano a Lily para ayudarla a salir. La chica estaba espectacular. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, y el color contrastaba con el vestido negro ajustado en palabra de honor que se abría en una pequeña campana hasta los tobillos. A juego llevaba unos guantes blancos hasta los codos, unos pendientes de perlas y un pequeño bolso de color rojo. El chófer la acompañó hasta la entrada y le dijo que la llevaría de vuelta a casa en cuanto la fiesta acabara, algo que agradeció enormemente. Cuando entró al hall, uno de los mayordomos le pidió el abrigo para guardarlo en el armario y la guió hasta uno de los enormes salones del palacio. Allí es donde se celebraba la primera parte de la fiesta. Tal y como Walton le indicó, bebió varios sorbos de champagne y aceptó probar algunos canapés que los camareros le ofrecían de vez en cuando. Caminó de aquí para allá, observando a cada uno de los invitados, acercándose a ellos para escuchar de qué hablaban, saludando a algunas de las clientas que se encontraban allí, permitiendo que le presentaran a los maridos de estas y a más mujeres que se interesaron por su vestido y sus modelos. Puso la mejor de las sonrisas en su rostro y entabló rápidamente conversación con ellas. Eran las 8 y media cuando atisbó por fin entre la multitud a la señora Bloom. Se hizo paso entre la gente y llegó hasta ella. Estaba hablando con un grupo de amigos, así que le rozó el codo con delicadeza para no importunar. Elizabeth se giró y sonrió al verla.

-¡Señorita Craig! Vaya, está usted espectacular. Deje que le presente a unos amigos...

Así lo hizo, Lily sonrió mientras estrechaba manos y las amigas de la señora elogiaban su atuendo. Elizabeth solo tenía cumplidos para la gran modista y para su taller tan prestigioso. Entonces apareció. Era tal y como había visto en televisión y como había imaginado, pero en realidad en persona parecía mucho más atractivo.

-¡Paul! Mira, te presento a Laureen Craig. Es la modista que se ofreció a hacerme el favor, la que me hizo el vestido en menos de una semana -dijo Elizabeth. El hombre observó a Lily de arriba abajo y sonrió. Le cogió de la mano y besó su mano mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.  
-Encantando de conocerla, señorita Craig.  
-El placer es mío, señor -contestó Lily, un poco aturdida.  
-Llámeme Paul. Después del gran favor que le ha hecho a mi mujer ya se ha convertido en una gran amiga para la familia.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Paul se disculpó, tenía que retirarse para recibir a más invitados, aunque notó que el hombre no le quitaba ojo de encima. Walton no le había dado más instrucciones acerca de su acercamiento al señor Bloom, así que su tarea dio por finalizada. Ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar de la fiesta y de la cena. Lo que no sabía es que lo que estaba a punto de sucederle cambiaría el transcurso de todo. Scott Smith se haría llamar aquel individuo tan conocido.

-Scott, perdona, no te había visto. Ven, te presento a la modista de la que te hablé ayer: Laureen Craig.

Lily se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar ante aquel imprevisto. Scott Smith no era nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de su hermano, al que no veía desde hacía años, antes incluso de que empezara la guerra. Pero la historia que compartía no se quedaba ahí.

Lily recordó los años en Hogwarts, las cartas y los paseos por los extensos jardines. La madre de Scorpius había muerto cuando él solo tenía 16 años, en su cuarto año. Fue en ese año cuando Lily y él entablaron una relación más íntima y profunda. Lily lo vio una vez paseando por los jardines y decidió acompañarle. Habló con él durante horas de lo que había sucedido y le consoló. Desde entonces ella se había convertido en su soporte, en su hombro, en la mano que lo agarraría cuando fuera necesario para sacarlo de cualquier agujero. A partir de ahí, la chica consiguió que sonriera un poco más, que viera de otra forma la vida, y él se hizo más fuerte. Las cartas ese verano fueron constantes y él, de vez en cuando, coqueteaba con ella con inocencia. Lily le seguía el juego, pero no ocurrió nada más que abrazos, caricias en la mejilla y miradas furtivas. Sin embargo, cuando Scorpius terminó su último año en Hogwarts, dejó de escribirle, de visitar la casa de los Potter, y Albus le dijo que se había mudado a España. Fue un amor de esos adolescentes que se viven a flor de piel, un amor de esos que no duran pero que se recuerdan de vez en cuando. Lily no le tuvo rencor por lo sucedido, en realidad, le comprendía. Ambos eran muy jóvenes cuando todo aquello pasó, aunque había echado de menos su voz, su sonrisa y sus cartas. Verlo 8 años después era algo que no tenía previsto.

Scorpius no podía quitar la mirada de la suya y, aunque al principio se quedó sin habla, al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó y relajó los hombros.

-Encantado, señorita Craig, me han hablado muy bien de usted.

El chico repitió el mismo gesto que había hecho el señor Bloom para saludarla: beso en el dorso de la mano y nada de retirar la mirada mientras sonreía levemente. Pero las formas de Scorpius posiblemente causaban más efectos que en ella que cualquier otra persona. Scorpius había crecido, era tan alto que le sacaba cabeza y media. El pelo rubio y un poco rizado y crecido, pero no largo. Los ojos grises más hipnotizantes que nunca y una sonrisa que seguramente habría causado ya algún que otro infarto entre las invitadas a la fiesta. Estaba fuerte, pero nada de esos cuerpos exageradamente musculosos que a ella no le gustaban. Iba vestido de etiqueta y con la corbata un poco desajustada.

-Scott es un amigo periodista, trabaja para una de las editoriales más importantes del país. El pobre va de aquí para allá rescatando información de cualquier fuente que consiga.  
-Vaya, ¿y usted qué piensa de la guerra, señor Smith? -preguntó Lily.  
-Pienso que deben ganar los mejores, señorita Craig.  
-Y, según usted, ¿quiénes lo son?  
-Los de nuestro lado, por supuesto.

Lily miró a Scorpius con curiosidad. Estaba claro que nadie sabía nada acerca de su inventada identidad y de que él era tan mago como ella era bruja. También se percató de que la señora Bloom lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, como si fuera un postre de chocolate delicioso. Ella le sacaría unos 10 años, pero no era algo que pareciera quitarle el sueño. Se preguntó cuál era el significado de las palabras del chico. ¿Cuál sería el lado al que se refería? ¿Aquello era una tapadera como la suya? ¿Pertenecería al Servicio Secreto Británico? Quizá sabría algo de Albus, o quizá no. Quizá había llegado hace poco habiendo conseguido en España la nueva identidad. Quizá había decidido hacerse amigos de los muggles para tener un seguro de vida asegurado. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Entonces recordó que el señor Watson le había prohibido hablar con cualquiera de los de su especie.

El señor Bloom se acercó y anunció que el baile de bienvenida estaba a punto de comenzar. La banda musical empezó a hacer sonar las trompetas, el piano y los bajos. El ministro bailó con su esposa y fue entonces cuando Scorpius le tendió la mano a Lily, como en los viejos tiempos. Por primera vez en los últimos años, Lily se sintió en casa y con los suyos al rozar su piel. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo y las vueltas comenzaron.

-Así que Laureen Craig -dijo el chico.  
-Así que Scott Smith.  
-Eso parece.

Lily miró de reojo a su alrededor y vio cómo todos bailaban. Se sentía confundida y no sabía si debía arriesgarse a hacerle preguntas indebidas a Scorpius.

-No te veo desde hace años, podrías haber escrito, mandado alguna carta o...  
-Me mudé a España.  
-Lo sé, pero eso no es excusa.  
-Quería empezar de cero en otro lugar. Creo que es una excusa suficientemente buena, ¿no?  
-No para alguien que estuvo a tu lado cuando peor lo pasaste.  
-¿Qué clase de recompensa esperabas, Lily?

La chica lo miró con rabia y se separó de su lado. Comenzó a caminar deprisa, retirándose del salón. Recorrió unos cuantos pasillos hasta que encontró el baño. Se apoyó en el lavabo y miró su reflejo en el espejo. No era el momento para ser débil ni para echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta entonces. Salió del baño mucho más relajada tras haberse retocado un poco y puso la más falsa de las sonrisas en su cara. Cruzó la esquina de uno de los pasillos, Scorpius la esperaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. La chica se iba a dar la vuelta pero el rubio la agarró por el brazo.

-Me alegro de verte, Lily.  
-Quién lo diría.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Lily no entendía qué le causaba tanta gracia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó.  
-Elizabeth me ha invitado. Parece una buena mujer, ¿no?

El chico se encogió de hombros. Ambos oyeron cómo unos pasos se acercaban. Scorpius tiró de ella y abrió la puerta de uno de los despachos. Dejaron la luz apagada y pegaron la oreja a la puerta. Dos voces de hombre se acercaban a donde estaban escondidos. Scorpius la busco a tientas y volvió a tirar de ella para esconderse detrás del escritorio. La puerta se abrió y la luz se encendió. Scorpius le tapó la boca a Lily para evitar que algún sonido les delatara. Se trataba del mismísimo ministro y uno de sus invitados de Europa. Se sentaron en los sofás que había al fondo del despacho mientras los dos se fumaban un cigarrillo.

-¿Crees entonces que podremos solucionar este pequeño imprevisto?  
-Claro -contestó Paul.- Utiliza nuestro palacio de congresos para dar tu discurso. Las masas lo adorarán.  
-Estupendo. Y en cuanto al armamento...  
-Recibirás los pagos la próxima semana, te lo aseguro.  
-Eso espero, señor Bloom. Eso espero...

Cuando el fuego de los cigarrillos se apagó, los dos hombres salieron del despacho tras apagar la luz.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Lily en cuanto Scorpius y ella salieron de la sala.  
-El ministro.  
-Ya sé que uno de ellos era el ministro. ¿Pero quién era el otro hombre?  
-Un embajador de Gales, creo. Se llama Richard Stevenson.

Lily asintió con la cabeza e iba a tomar otro camino distinto del rubio, pero el chico la detuvo a tiempo. Miró a la pelirroja sintiéndose un poco perdido. Lily decidió ir al grano.

-¿Has sabido algo de Albus? -le preguntó. Scorpius negó con la cabeza. -Ha sido padre, ¿sabes? Mary y él han tenido una niña. Se llama Helena.  
-Vaya. Cuánto me alegro por él. Ojalá pudiera verle.  
-No lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera me había enterado del embarazo de Mary. No he conocido ni a mi propia sobrina.  
-¿Y cómo te has enterado, entonces?

Lily miró a Scorpius con desconfianza. No podía contarle nada acerca de su encuentro con Teddy. No estaba segura al cien por cien de que pudiera confiar en él.

-¿Estás colaborando con el Servicio Secreto, Scorpius?  
-¿Servicio Secreto?

¿Estaría mintiendo o no? Parecía que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando y fue por eso por lo que se sintió asustada. No podía creer que Scorpius se hubiera aliado con los muggles solo para salvar su pellejo después de todo lo que le estaban haciendo a la gente como ellos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-No hay que ser muy idiota para saber que ambos ministerios tienen a su gente trabajando en la causa actual.  
-No tenía ni idea de que el Ministerio de Magia siguiera trabando clandestinamente.  
-Así que estás de parte de los muggles.  
-Estoy de parte de quien vaya a ganar esta guerra, Lily. Si tengo que relacionarme con los muggles para salvar mi culo, no te quepa duda que lo haré. ¿Acaso no estás haciendo tú lo mismo? Eres la modista de Elizabeth y también parece que sois amigas, ¿no es así?  
-Yo simplemente me gano la vida como puedo. Soy modista de Elizabeth, sí, y seré su amiga mientras no ataque directamente a los nuestros. Pero si tengo que salvar el culo de los que quiero, no te quepa duda que lo haré.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes durante unos segundos.

-La verdad es que no sé en qué o quién te has convertido y cómo eres capaz de darle la espalda a los tuyos. Adiós, Scorpius.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Lily no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Se sentía tan decepcionada y triste que ni siquiera tenía hambre ni le apetecía levantarse de la cama. Pero una intensa jornada de trabajo estaba a punto de comenzar y debía separarse de su querida almohada. Descorrió las cortinas para dar paso a un día nublado, tanto como lo estaba su humor aquel día.

Era como si Scorpius le hubiera traicionado después de tantos años de amistad, si es que a lo suyo podía llamarse así. ¿Cómo un Slytherin podía renunciar a sus orígenes? Pero en realidad no solo le dolía la traición de Scorpius a los suyos, sino la ignorancia con la que la había tratado. Como si nunca hubieran compartido cartas, como si él nunca le hubiera acariciado la mejilla o como si ella nunca se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos. Había pasado tanto tiempo... que estaba claro que las cosas para él habían cambiado. Por supuesto que para ella también lo habían hecho, pero supuso que en el fondo nunca había podido olvidar su compañía y la relación tan especial que habían compartido años atrás.

Fue una imprudencia por su parte preguntarle y hablarle del Servicio Secreto Mágico, pues su comportamiento constataba que él no era uno de esos agentes especiales o espías de Walton y que estaba de parte del otro bando. Aun así, seguramente no llegaría a sospechar que ella era uno de ellos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una reputada modista tenía algo que ver con un servicio secreto de espías? Seguramente no volvería a verle, y no sabía si eso le reconfortaba o le ponía nerviosa.

Se asomó a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que la seguridad muggle en su calle había desaparecido. Seguramente las sospechas que habían tenido de ella hasta ahora se habían esfumado después de verla acompañada de muggles tan importantes como el ministro y su esposa en el Palacio de Kew. Al menos ahora podría respirar con más tranquilidad.

_Ha hecho un buen trabajo. Las próximas instrucciones se las enviará uno de nuestros empleados. Que pase un buen día, D. W._

Lily tiró la nota al fuego y esperó. Y tanta espera hizo que llegara el frío mes de diciembre. Walton ya le había informado acerca de su nueva misión: seducir al ministro muggle. Al principio le había parecido una idea disparatada pero todo tenía su porqué. Walton no le exigía nada íntimo, simplemente quería que se hiciera amiga de Paul con el fin de que le compartiera sus ideas y sus inquietudes acerca de la guerra. En definitiva, tenía que sonsacarle sus planes a través de miradas, fiestas, coqueteos y, si era necesario, alguna que otra caricia o beso. Y sabía por dónde tenía que empezar.

Unos días antes de Navidad, Lily se acercó al edificio en el que estaba la sede del periódico en el que April y Andrew trabajaban. Era la hora de almorzar, por lo que seguramente los encontraría en la cafetería si se daba prisa.

-Menos mal que os encuentro. Necesito que me hagáis un favor enorme -dijo Lily mientras se sentaba y le robaba la taza de té a April.  
-Como en tu casa, eh.  
-Perdona, es que hace un frío ahí fuera... Veréis, ya sabéis que la esposa del ministro es una clienta habitual del taller, pero siempre manda a alguien a recoger los trajes y vestidos que pide. El caso es que necesito urgentemente que se haga una prueba de uno de los vestidos que me ha pedido y no concertamos ninguna cita, y no sé cómo contactar con ella. Como vosotros la habéis entrevistado alguna vez para el periódico, he supuesto que sabréis dónde vive. ¿Me podríais facilitar su dirección?  
-No sabemos si es buena idea, Laureen... En realidad tenemos prohibido facilitar esa información a cualquier persona que nos la pida y no trabaje aquí -dijo April.  
-Pero no se enterará de cómo la he conseguido, os lo aseguro. Si no le hago llegar el vestido cuanto antes puede que la pierda, y tenerla como clienta en mi taller aumente la reputación del mismo. Sería horrible perderla entre mi lista de clientas...  
-Está bien, está bien... -intervino Andrew. -Acompáñame.

Andrew la guió hasta uno de los almacenes donde tenía todos los archivos guardados.

-Busca por Política y después por la letra B y ahí encontrarás el archivo de los Bloom con todos sus datos y con toda la información. Si alguien te pregunta, dile que vienes de mi parte, pero cuanto antes salgas de aquí, mucho mejor.  
-Muchas gracias Andrew. No sé cómo agradecértelo, de verdad.  
-Basta con que aceptes una invitación a comer, este viernes.

Lily sabía que ese momento podía llegar en cualquier momento. Andrew siempre la había tratado muy bien y se notaba que sentía gran aprecio por ella.

-Nada de eso. Te invito yo a mi casa a comer, bastante has hecho ya.  
-Estupendo.

Andrew salió del cuarto y cuando Lily oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta, comenzó a buscar el fichero. Caminó entre estanterías enormes de documentos, libros y cajones. Encontró por fin la sección de Política y el cajón que tenía la pegatina con la letra B. Bloom.

Abrió la carpeta y encontró decenas de documentos, de fotografías y de fichas con datos. Se la metió deprisa al bolso y cerró el cajón intentando aparentar tranquilidad. No podía volver a cruzarse con Andrew ni April en el edificio o se darían cuenta de que se había llevado algo. Y seguramente acabaran enterándose, pero cuánto más tarde llegara ese momento, mejor.

-¿A dónde vas con eso?

Lily se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta. No podía creerlo. Se giró y vio a Scorpius sentado en uno de los escritorios que había junto a la puerta. Parecía que estaba redactando a mano algo para el periódico. No se acordaba de que el chico ahora era periodista y que vivía una vida totalmente muggle, pero de ahí a que trabajara justamente en esa editorial... Lo suyo era mala suerte.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? -le preguntó Lily, muy indignada.  
-Más bien es al revés. -contestó él con una sonrisa y levantándose de la silla. Lily sintió por primera vez miedo. Seguramente Scorpius la había visto metiéndose la carpeta al bolso, por lo que podía delatarla con facilidad. -¿Sabes que eso se llama robar?  
-No estoy robando, solo lo estoy tomando prestado. Lo necesito para el taller.  
-¿Qué necesitas saber? -preguntó el chico acercándose a ella.  
-La residencia de Elizabeth, tengo que hacerle llegar un vestido y no sé cómo dar con ella.  
-Me lo podrías haber preguntado a mí. Me encargo de todo lo que tiene que ver con encontrar gente, llevo el registro de todas las personas de Londres.  
-¿De todas? Entonces sabrás dónde viven Albus y Mary.  
-Quizá.

Lily se mordió el labio y se cogió de las puntas del pelo, como siempre cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. Scorpius intentó no sonreír ante su gesto. La chica se acercó lentamente a él.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer para que me ayudaras a encontrarles? -preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos y a pocos pasos de él. Scorpius acortó la distancia entre ellos acercándose un poco más a ella.  
-No sé... Quizá baste con que me invites a cenar a tu casa el viernes por la noche.

Directo y claro, él se auto invitaba, no hacía falta que ella le ofreciera un plan. Tenía dos opciones: decirle que no y quedarse sin nada; o decirle que sí, conseguir información sobre su hermano y su amiga, y que no sospechara nada acerca de sus labores al permitir que ambos se relacionaran. La decisión estaba clara.

-Claro. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga dónde vivo.  
-No, no hace falta. Nos vemos el viernes.

Scorpius le dio un beso en la mejilla, lentamente, como si quisiera prolongar el momento todo lo posible, o como si pretendiera ponerla nerviosa, lo que era más probable. El chico le sonrió pícaramente y salió del almacén. Lily no tardó en imitarlo y en salir del edificio para dirigirse a la residencia del ministro.

Tuvo que coger un taxi, pero llegó enseguida. Bajó del coche y saludó al guardia que había en la entrada.

-Buenas tardes. Estoy buscando a la señora Bloom, soy Laureen Craig, su modista, y le traigo un encargo especial.

El guardia le indicó que esperara y pulsó el botón de un timbre. Contestó una voz y, en susurros, el guardia le explicó lo que estaba pasando. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse a Lily.

-La señora Bloom no está, pero nos dejó constancia de sus datos cuando empezó a trabajar para ella. Pase y déjele el encargo a uno de los lacayos, ellos se lo harán llegar.  
-Muchas gracias.

Abrieron la verja y Lily caminó por el gran jardín. Uno de los mayordomos la acompañó hasta el hall, y una camarera de planta la recibió. Fue entonces cuando Paul Bloom la vio desde las escaleras.

-¡Señorita Craig! ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?  
-Pues... Venía a traerle esto a su mujer. En realidad es un simple detalle, pero quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, así que pensé en hacerle un vestido a mi cuenta. No sabía cómo contactar con ella, así que le pregunté a una de mis clientas dónde vivía. Sé que ha sido un descaro por mi parte, pero...  
-No se disculpe, señorita Craig. Es usted muy amable. ¿Por qué no pasa a la biblioteca? Me gustaría hablar con usted.

Lily miró a Paul a los ojos, poniendo la pose más seductora de la que era capaz. Sonrió con ternura y le siguió hasta la biblioteca. El hombre le indicó uno de los sofás, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-¿Un cigarrillo? -preguntó el hombre. Lily asintió. -Verá... En realidad quería pedirle un favor. Algunas de mis amigos internacionales vienen a una recepción que tengo programada para Año Nuevo. Ellos vendrán con sus esposas, que son muy aficionadas a la moda. Pensé que usted podría acompañarme y entretenerlas y hablar con ellas.  
-¿Y su mujer? -le preguntó Lily tras soltar el humo de la boca.  
-Estará de viaje esos días. Me percaté de su don de gentes y no le pediría este favor si no fuera tan importante.  
-¿Y por qué es tan importante? -Lily apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó en el sofá, como si estuviera en su casa. Paul se desajustó un poco el nudo de la corbata.  
-Tengo que cerrar un negocio muy importante esa noche. Sé que le estoy pidiendo demasiado, es Año Nuevo y querrá pasar la fiesta con su familia y...  
-Acepto. En realidad mi familia vive en Escocia y no tengo nada mejor que hacer esa noche. Será divertido acompañarle, y así podré abrir mi taller a nuevas posibilidades y quizá incluso gane más clientas. El favor me lo está haciendo usted a mí, no yo a usted.  
-Por favor, tutéeme señorita Craig.  
-De acuerdo, Paul, pero entonces yo tendré que ser Laureen.  
-Trato hecho.

Ambos se levantaron y Paul la acompañó hasta el hall. Lily dejó que el hombre le pusiera el abrigo como todo un caballero.

-Un coche la recogerá a las 8 de la tarde el último día del año.  
-Todo correcto. Solo una cosa... Supongo que de esto su mujer no puede enterarse, ¿no es así?

Lily se humedeció los labios y Paul la miró con ferviente deseo, después asintió con la cabeza.

-No todos los matrimonios son tan felices como parecen, Laureen.  
-Sin duda. Muchas gracias por todo, Paul. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Lily se acercó a él y le dio un lento beso cerca de los labios. Después le sonrió y se marchó. Decidió volver a casa a pie, triunfal y sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. No había tardado ni 3 horas en conseguir su cometido.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Y así el viernes llegó. Andrew llegó puntual y con un ramo de orquídeas. Lily las puso en agua, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. La comida fue deliciosa: salmón y guisantes. Comieron animadamente, y Lily intuyó que no sabía nada acerca del robo de los archivos. El chico le comentó varias noticias que aún no habían salido publicadas en la prensa. A Lily le habría gustado sonsacarle algo más importante, pero lo que le había dicho ya lo sabía: la importante recepción en casa del ministro con algunos de los hombres más importantes de Europa y sus mujeres.

El teléfono sonó en mitad del postre y Lily tuvo que disculparse. Se retiró a la cocina para hablar. Era uno de los chóferes de Paul para confirmarle la hora a la que la recogería el día 31. Cuando Lily regresó al comedor, Andrew estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Ya te vas? Si aún no hemos acabado.  
-Lo siento, Laureen. Me acaban de llamar de la editorial. Tengo que publicar una noticia muy importante para mañana por la mañana y aún no la he empezado.  
-Vaya, qué lata...  
-Sí. No te preocupes, ya acabaremos esto otro día.

Lily durmió algunas horas por la tarde. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya era casi de noche. Se levantó deprisa y se dio un baño de agua caliente. Se dejó el pelo suelto y ondulado, y se puso unos simples vaqueros y un jersey verde. No se maquilló ni se arregló de más. Era una tontería hacerlo con Scorpius. Las 8, las 9, las 9 y media, las 10. El timbre sonó. Lily abrió la puerta un poco enfadada. Ahí estaba él, llegando tarde sin haberle avisado de a qué hora llegaría.

Cenaron un filete con una salsa de calabaza riquísima. Scorpius había preparado la cena mientras Lily le preguntaba sobre su familia y sobre lo que había hecho en el extranjero los últimos años. Él también le preguntó a ella sobre lo que había estado haciendo sola en esa enorme casa. Lily sabía que los dos se habían mentido en alguna que otra cosa durante la conversación, pero lo dejó pasar.

Aquella noche fue muy diferente a sus encuentros en la fiesta de gala y en el edificio del periódico. Rieron, brindaron, Scorpius contó varias anécdotas divertidas y sacaron a colación recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde has escondido tu varita? -le preguntó Lily.  
-La rompí y la tiré al Támesis. ¿Y tú?  
-La quemé.

Una mentira por allí y otra por allá. Después de tomar el postre, los dos salieron al balcón y observaron la noche estrellada.

-Aquí tienes -le dijo el rubio, sacándose un pedazo de papel del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. -Aquí está la nueva dirección de Albus. Guárdala bien, Lily. He hecho una excepción porque eres tú, pero...

Lily observó la nota. _Elsworthy Road, número 27._ Saber dónde vivía su hermano después de tantos años era algo que jamás creyó que conseguiría. Miró a Scorpius con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta. El chico tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer. Lily se guardó la nota en el pantalón y se apoyó en la barandilla para tranquilizarse. Scorpius la rodeó con el brazo para que entrara en calor. Sentir su roce hizo que le temblaran las piernas, y no exactamente a causa del frío. Lily le cogió de la mano que colgaba de su hombro y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Alzó lentamente la cabeza y le miró de nuevo a los ojos. Scorpius parecía un poco nervioso y eso era extraño. Con la otra mano, le acarició suavemente la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Lily cerró los ojos ante su tacto y después volvió a abrirlos. Scorpius no aguantó mucho más. La cogió con fuerza de la cintura y disolvió la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos. Atacó sus labios y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla naval. Lily lo agarró con fuerza de la cara y Scorpius la tomó en brazos, guiando sus pasos hasta el salón. La dejó caer con delicadeza sobre el sofá mientras recorría su cuello con la nariz, inspirando su olor.

-Lily...

Ambos inspiraron profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Scorpius le acarició el cabello y Lily abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada. El chico descendió una de sus manos hasta la espalda de la pelirroja. Lily le mordió el cuello, juguetona y luego le sonrió. Scorpius negó con la cabeza riendo, hipnotizado por la intensidad de su mirada. Quizá ese era el momento que los dos habían esperado más durante toda su vida.

-¿Me has echado de menos? -le preguntó Lily.  
-No seas ridícula.

Eso era un sí. Lily sonrió. A pesar de los muchos años que habían pasado, aquella noche eran los Scorpius y Lily que habían sido años atrás, mientras estudiaban en el colegio.

-Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo.

Lily sabía que se refería precisamente a Hogwarts.

-Bueno, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, ¿no? -dijo ella. Scorpius la miró, ahora un poco más serio, y Lily intuyó lo que rondaba en sus pensamientos. Eran del bando contrario. Scorpius estaba de lado de los muggles, mientras que ella defendía a capa y espada a los suyos, perteneciendo incluso al Servicio Secreto e infiltrándose entre los muggles para deteriorar sus poderes. Estaban en mitad de una guerra y ella estaba arriesgándose de más. Walton le había prohibido terminantemente tener cualquier relación con la gente mágica y ahí estaba ella, besándose con Scorpius. El chico volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y a besarla en los labios. Después se levantó para apagar la luz y volvió a su lado. La abrazó y ella se dejó mimar, envolviéndose en sus brazos, quedándose dormidos en aquel sofá.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

_He tenido que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar. Cualquier cosa que necesites llámame al número que te he dejado escrito. S._

Lily arrugó la nota y la tiró al fuego. No podía dejar evidencia alguna del paso de Scorpius por su casa. Le habría gustado despertar a su lado y haber desayunado con él, pero no se podía tener todo en esta vida. Aunque ya sentía que le echaba en falta. Lily negó con la cabeza. Se estaba enamorando como una idiota o, mejor dicho, ya se había enamorado como una idiota. Y sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que los que juegan con tal cosa, acaban quemándose.

Se dio un baño de agua caliente para despejar las ideas y se relajó durante media hora en la bañera. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pues no pensaba retrasarlo ni un minuto más. Falda, camisa, medias y unos botines. Con un sombrero negro a juego. Cogió la nota con la dirección y la memorizó para después quemarla.

El viaje en metro se le hizo corto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba delante del número 27 de la calle Elsworthy. Era una casa preciosa, de ladrillo rojo con un pequeño jardín en el que había varios juguetes esparcidos sobre el césped húmedo y mojado. Empujó la reja, la puerta de la verja, y caminó hasta la puerta. Dio unos suaves golpes con el puño, pero al no obtener respuesta, llamó al timbre. Se oyeron pasos al otro lado, los de alguien que se acercaban a la puerta. Esta se abrió y apareció Mary, su amiga de toda la vida. Como ella, se había convertido en toda una mujer. Ahora llevaba el pelo color azabache más largo, pero liso, como siempre. Sus ojos, tan azules como siempre, conservaban esa mirada felina que siempre la había caracterizado. Se llevó la mano a la boca al ver a Lily, y la pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y comenzaron a reír tontamente entre un llanto infantil.

-Por Merlín, Lily... ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Es una larga historia... Creí que nunca volvería a verte. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...  
-Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa, pasa.

Mary la guió hasta el salón y le indicó que esperara. Al cabo de unos segundos regresó con Albus, que llevaba puesto un delantal y una espátula en la mano. Al parecer, estaba preparando la comida. Lily le sonrió y los dos hermanos se abrazaron. Los tres se sentaron cómodamente en las butacas y pensaron que era hora de ponerse al día.

Mary le contó cómo después del último año en Hogwarts y de la boda de Diane regresó a la casa de sus padres, en Oxford. Vivió allí hasta que comenzó la guerra y Albus fue a buscarla. No se casaron, pero vivieron juntos desde entonces en un pequeño apartamento en Londres. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada acerca del Servicio Secreto y del trabajo de Albus como espía durante un tiempo, algo que Lily, en realidad, agradeció. Tampoco ella podía desvelar su reciente incorporación. La chica entonces mencionó a Teddy, y les contó todo lo que le había dicho sobre ellos y Helena. Albus le contó todo acerca del nacimiento de la pequeña y de cómo había sido la vida de los tres juntos hasta ahora. Comieron en el comedor mientras charlaban y recordaban buenos momentos en Hogwarts. Habían pasado años desde que no veía a su hermano, pero hacerlo supuso un gran ánimo por ella. Tenía más ganas de luchar por su causa, de salvar a los suyos y de recuperar a su familia. Albus le contó que en una ocasión pudo contactar con sus padres. Este le comentó que estaban bien, y que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para sacar a James de la cárcel.

Después del postre, Albus se encargó de recoger y Mary la guió hasta el piso de arriba. Entraron al cuarto de la pequeña. Helena era una niña preciosa de seis meses de vida. Lily la tomó en brazos y jugó con ella durante un rato y, finalmente, la abrazó. Miró a Mary mientras lo hacía, y sintió una nostalgia y melancolía que acabarían con ella cuando volviera a estar sola de nuevo.

-Te he echado de menos, Lils. Ha sido tanto tiempo...  
-Lo sé. Cuando Teddy me contó lo vuestro... simplemente no podía creerlo. Tú, que siempre habías sido tan reacia a empezar algo con Albus.  
-Al final se ha salido con la suya. ¿Te acuerdas de todas las flores que me dejaba cada mañana en el desayuno? Creo que no se daba cuenta del ridículo que hacía -dijo la morena riendo.  
-Y tú se las estampabas en la cara por cualquier pasillo, te ponías roja de ira y le insultabas, pero él no perdía la esperanza.  
-¿Y recuerdas cuando le colocamos pimienta al profesor Gregor en el chocolate caliente en el desayuno?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Y qué me dices de cuando Diane estalló contra los Slytherin cuando ganaron aquel partido de Quidditch? Nunca la había visto tan enfadada, y mira que cuando suspendía se convertía en un ogro. O cuando Woolf le echó el ancla a Albus y te le tiraste encima. Aún recuerdo su ojo morado, Merlín.

Las dos estallaron en una carcajada. Habían pasado los mejores años de sus vidas entre esas cuatro paredes, compartiendo momentos, experiencias y secretos.

-Hemos sentado cabeza, ¿no? -preguntó Lily.  
-Eso parece.  
-Me ha encantado veros, pero me tengo que ir ya.  
-¿Tan pronto? Quédate a cenar.  
-No puedo, de verdad.  
-¿Dónde vives? Te haremos una vista al comienzo de año nuevo.

Lily miró a Mary directamente y aunque al principio abrió la poca para seguir insistiendo, la cerró cuando atisbó la mirada avisadora de su amiga.

-Es mejor que no, Mary. Cuando quiera ponerme en contacto con vosotros, lo haré. Seré yo la que venga a visitaros, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque dudo mucho que vaya a ser a menudo...  
-¿En qué estás metida, Lily? -le preguntó Mary. Su amiga seguía siendo tan observadora e inteligente como siempre. La pelirroja sonrió con ternura.  
-No te preocupes por mí. Sé cuidarme de mí misma. Pero antes de irme, dime, ¿sabes cómo puedo dar con Diane?  
-No sé nada de ella desde la boda, la verdad.  
-Bueno, si me entero de algo, te lo haré saber. Cuida de la niña, no sabes cómo me alegro de ser tía por fin.  
-¿Querrás ser su madrina?  
-Me ofende la simple pregunta.

Lily se despidió de su amiga y de su hermano, asegurándoles que volverían a verse muy pronto. Nada más coger el metro rompió a llorar, permitiéndose algunos minutos de debilidad. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue quitarse los botines recogerse el pelo en un moño. Poco a poco había conseguido contactar con algunas de las personas más allegadas, y ahora que iba a medio camino no pensaba darse por vencida, por muy prohibido que lo tuviese. Mientras Walton no se enterara, no corría ningún riesgo. Además, ¿qué tenía de malo reencontrarse con sus seres queridos? Sus padres, James y Hugo estaban fuera, así que solo quedaban dos personas en su lista: Rose y Diane. Y sabía a quién tenía que recurrir para encontrarlas.


End file.
